She Might Be a Little Insecure
by RecklessLove66
Summary: Abby gets insecure and Buck comes to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since the full moon. 2 weeks since they first kissed. And 2 weeks since she pulled him into her bedroom and took it all the way with him.

Buck has spent 3 nights in her bed since then, and they had been on a few lunch/dinner dates. They also talk on the phone every day and text constantly. Abby even downloaded Snapchat at Buck's insistence.

Things were going well and they both considered themselves to be in a relationship. Abby wasn't the type to go all the way unless it was a real relationship and, well, Buck has never spent more than 1 night with a girl. In fact, he's been the one pushing the relationship card. He gave her this whole speech about how he deleted every dating app the day they met and is committed entirely to her. It was rather sweet actually. But that's not surprising. Buck has always been sweet with her.

As Abby sat in the break room with some coffee she contemplated this whole crazy thing. A few weeks ago he was just the sexy fireman on TV who she had spoken to once. And now he was her, 'boyfriend?' The sound of that made her smile. Just then, her phone buzzed and she took it out of her pocket.

 _ **Buck:**_ _Hey Abbs!_

 _ **Abby:**_ _Hey, how's the shift? Anything crazy happening?_

 _ **Buck:**_ _Well… now that you mention it yes._

 _ **Abby:**_ _omg what?_

 _ **Buck:**_ _I just got volunteered to be an auction item at tonight's Fireman's Charity Ball. Apparently, people want to pay to go on a date with me._

 _ **Buck:**_ _Something about me being super sexy… ;)_

 _ **Abby:**_ _Yea, yea. I guess we will see about that when the bidding starts._

 _ **Buck:**_ _I know we weren't planning on going tonight, but I would really love if you came with me. PLEASE! Please, please, please!_

 _ **Abby:**_ _Yea, that sounds fun. It's a date_

Abby hadn't planned on going this year, but she had been in the past. It's always a huge event to benefit the LA County first responders. It's a cocktail party with a fireman auction as the main appeal. She was hassling him, but the truth is, Buck will probably bring in a huge donation.

'Just as long as he ends up in my bed at the end of the night', she thought.

Abby paced around her closet looking for something to wear tonight. She decided on a light pastel pink dress with a square neckline and mid-length sleeves. The dress hit right above her knee and she paired it with simple strappy black heels. She did her signature beach waves, sans glasses, and was ready for Buck to pick her up at 5:30.

Buck isn't quite at the comfort level of letting himself into her apartment yet, even though he spends a lot of time here. He knocked and was blown away when she opened the door.

"Wow, you look amazing!" He said in genuine amazement.

"Thanks and you look… ehh $200." She giggled.

"Hey!" He laughed as he grabbed her into a hug.

Abby looked up and kissed Buck softly. "You look wow too" She whispered into his ear.

"Ready to go?" He said grabbing her hand to lead her to the car.

When they arrived at the Gala it was decorated beautifully and the place was already packed. It was full of fireman, police, EMTs, emergency dispatchers and everyone who came out to support them. This kinda thing always drew a rather affluent crowd as it was one of the more high profile fundraisers of the year. It was also the only one giving out sexy men in exchange for a donation.

Buck grabbed 2 flutes of champagne for them and they walked around a little until they found Athena. She had brought her daughter May as a date.

"Hey Sarge! Is this the famous May I hear so much about?" Buck said charmingly as he grabbed the little girl's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. This is my girlfriend Abby," He said gesturing towards her.

"Ahh girlfriend? Damn, ok!" Athena smiled. "Guess that first date didn't scare her off" She said as she grabbed a champagne for herself.

" . Very funny." Buck replied.

It was time for the auction so Buck went backstage. Abby chatted with Athena for a little while, mostly about her beautiful daughter, then wandered around looking for other people she might know.

From across the room detective Marks was talking to his buddies when he saw her.

"No way! That's her," He said to his friends.

"Who?" One of them asked.

"That dispatched I was telling you about. The one who solved the crazy-ex case 2 weeks ago, Abby Clark." He continued

"Oh right, where?" Another asked.

"Pink dress 6 o'clock" Detective Marks whispered.

"Damn! She is hot. You weren't kidding" His buddies all chipped in.

"Yea, smokin' and no ring. I made sure to check. You know, she kept smiling at me that whole time. She must see something she likes," He said arrogantly.

"Well then, let's go talk to her. She's clearly here alone" One of his buddies encouraged.

They all agreed and went to grab another drink before making their approach.

Fresh beers in hand, they walked over like a pack of wolves stocking their prey.

"Abby Clark," He said loudly.

She turned around not recognizing the voice.

"Oh detective…" She paused searching for his name, but it never came to her.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"Clearly not as good as you. You look fantastic tonight." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"Oh… thank you. You look good yourself." She replied kindly.

It was never like Abby to be unkind.

He continued the forced conversation, obviously not picking up on her disinterest.

"I was telling my buddies here about how you solved that case. Super impressive, especially for such a pretty thing like you." He said stepping even closer.

"Yea thanks" She smiled back.

This awkward conversation kept going and eventually, his friends got bored and walked away. He, however, was still standing awkwardly close to Abby talking away.

The fireman auction was going on in the background. When she heard the name Evan Buckley announced, she focused half of her attention on the stage, while still politely engaging in the present conversation.

Buck walked out on stage. He was dressed in a tight white tee with the firehouse logo and his gear pants. Complete with the hat. Definitely not the attire he came in.

As the announcer was listing off his height, weight, and firehouse Buck clearly loved the attention. He walked around, did a little dance, and for the grand finale ripped his shirt off and threw it into a crowd of young ladies, clearly swooning over him.

At that point, detective Marks noticed that her attention was elsewhere and looked over at the stage. He got defensive that she was paying attention to the fireman and not him.

"Planning to make a bid on Evan?" He asked.

"What…" She said being snapped out of focus. "Oh, no. I was just distracted by his performance. He goes by Buck, by the way." She responded, still watching her boyfriend on stage.

"You know him?" Detective Marks asked.

"Yea, you could say that…" She responded.

Abby's attention shifted to the crowd of girls as the bidding began.

"Do I hear $1000?" The announcer asked.

The hands went flying up. This was going to go on for a while.

Abby shifted her attention back to Detective Marks as she really didn't want to see all of the young, beautiful women who were offering money for a date with her boyfriend.

"Overrated. I bet he sucks in real life. Those girls are going to be in for a bad date when they realize that those buff dudes are usually dicks" He stated.

"He's not a dick," She said plainly. "I'm going to go grab another drink. It was nice seeing you again." She said as she finally made her escape.

'What an asshole,' she thought as she walked away.

The bidding was still going even though it had surpassed $15,000.

'Great, not only are these girls young and attractive but they're rich.' She didn't expect to feel jealous this evening, but it had sure hit her hard.

After the bidding topped out at $20,000, the auctioneer banged the mallet and yelled sold! The cute blonde jumped up on stage and ran into Buck's arms giving him a hug and kisses on the cheek. Abby just rolled her eyes.

Buck walked off stage and let the next fireman have his turn. He was planning to go find Abby, but the girl followed him.

"So, Evan… where are you taking me?" She asked in a sexy voice.

"Well, you can call me Buck. And maybe we should start with your name before I take you anywhere" He said with a charming smile. She did just pay $20,000, the least he could do was give her a show.

"Courtney!' She said taking a step closer.

"Buck is such a sexy name," She whispered into his ear with her hands on his shoulders.

In that moment, Buck realized that she was too close and gently pushed her off. He disguised it with more conversation so she didn't realize he was distancing himself. He was over having any girl touch him that wasn't Abby. He told her he was committed to her and he meant it.

After a few more minutes, they exchanged numbers and he set out to find his real date.

She was at the bar both avoiding watching him flirt with that young girl and hiding from Detective Marks. She had a feeling that he would try for another conversation that included a request for her number before the evening was over.

Buck walked up behind her and whispered into her ear. "Hey beautiful!"

She turned around with a smile "Hi Buck"

"Hey, so I don't know if you saw or not" he started nervously, "she got a little touchy" he continued.

"But I want you to know that it was awkward for me. I don't want anyone but you touching me. I mean that" He finished intensely as he grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

She smiled and signed in relief " Thank you for saying that. As dumb as it is, I was getting a little jealous." She said looking down at the floor.

"Really?" He said in a sly tone. "That's kinda hot… maybe I should go…" He started to back away when she grabbed his hand.

"No way" She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Always the Hero

It was a short kiss. They were in public after all, and Abby was not a huge fan of PDA.

Although the auction was over, the night was still young and they decided to grab another champagne before leaving the bar. Abby and Buck both wanted to walk around and talk to more people, but together this time. There were a few other firemen that Buck wanted to introduce Abby to.

They were walking towards to back of the ballroom when detective Marks decided to go in for another conversation.

He walked up behind them, "Hey Abby, we never got to finish our conversation," he slurred, clearing having had a few more drinks since then.

They both turned around.

"Oh, ummm, did you have something else to say", Abby said politely, but defensively.

Buck could tell she was uncomfortable and stepped in between her and this drunk dude.

Just then detective Marks said, " Huh, looks like you really do know the dick fireman. I thought you were just saying that to make me jealous. Do you mind buddy", he said gesturing for Buck to get out of here. "I'm trying to talk to her and you're being a cockblock". He whispered to Buck, thinking that Abby couldn't hear him.

Buck was shocked.

"Listen man, you need to go sober up. She doesn't want to talk to you." Buck responded calmly. Despite his physique, Buck was not the physical type. He was trying to diffuse this situation gently for Abby's sake. He could tell that she was super uncomfortable and a little worried.

"What the hell kid, she has been flirting with me since we met. Why don't you just mind your own damn business", detective marks said aggressively.

"Well, this is my business seeing as you're talking about my girlfriend." Buck said as he stepped back towards Abby and grabbed her hand. He hated seeing Abby this tense and was trying to comfort her.

"Girlfriend? What do you mean, she's twice you're age" he practically shouted.

While true, it was something Buck would never say in front of Abby because it didn't matter to him. He could tell that she was insecure about their age gap, which is why it really pissed him off that this jerk would bring it up like this.

Buck let go of Abby's hand and stepped towards the guy, "You're out of control and you're out of line. I'm trying really hard to stay civil right now, but if you say another word to Abby I will kick your ass. " Buck said right in his face. His tone was low and serious. It must have been enough because detective Marks decided to walk away.

Buck turned towards Abby and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said to Buck.

"Why are you sorry? That guy was a drunk asshole." Buck said. "That wasn't you're fault. Come on, let me take you home", Buck said as he kissed the top of her head.

In the car, Buck was driving and Abby was starring out the passenger side window quietly. Her entire demeanor was different since the encounter with that jerk. She seemed so worried and uncomfortable. Buck was trying to think of the right thing to say to break the silence.

Abby on the other hand was struggling to gain silence inside of her head.

'That detective is right. Buck is half my age. What does he see in me? He would be so much better off with one of those young girls from the auction. Maybe the one who won the date?" Abby was feeling so foolish for thinking her and Buck could be together. This was clearly something he will get over quickly.

When they arrived at Abby's condo, Buck said, "Do you want me to stay over tonight?"

Abby replied, "I'm ok really, you don't have to."

"Ok, but I want to." He said as he turned off the car.

Once inside, Buck took off everything down to his underwear and crawled into bed and Abby went into the bathroom to take off her makeup. She still hasn't said much and Buck was getting concerned. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, is everything ok. You still seem off." Buck asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm… I don't know. I feel like detective Marks might be right. I mean you are half my age, and there were so many young girls there tonight that would literally pay to be with you. I just… I guess I don't know why you're here." She said quietly.

Buck was shocked for the third time tonight. He couldn't believe she was saying this.

"What! Abby are you kidding." He said as he physically turned her to face him.

"I'm here because I really like you and I don't care about the age difference. You are the most beautiful, caring, amazing woman I've ever met. I don't care about any of those girls tonight. I only want you." He said looking into her eyes.

"What do I have to do to prove that to you? Tell me, honestly, I'll do anything" He said desperately.

Abby looked at him and then closed her eyes. He could tell that she was about to cry.

Buck reached down and grabbed her thighs and picked her up. He walked them over to the bed and laid her down o her back. He climbed on top and leaned down to kiss her.

"Abby, you are so sexy. I'm so turned on by you," He whispered to her.

"But it's so much more than that. I'm falling in love with you." He whispered to her before reaching at the zipper on her dress. In this moment, he was planning to show her just in love he really is.


End file.
